Mr. Nakasumi
Mr. Nakasumi is the president of the Nakasumi Toys corporation, and a repeat client of Team Possible. He has twice been targeted by Dr. Drakken, both for his automated technology and for his knowledge. Physicality Appearance Nakasumi is short and stocky. He has grey hair and is bald on top. His eyes are narrow and black, his brows thick and dark grey. Laugh-lines and bags under his eyes, along with his hair suggest that he is quite an old man. Personality Mr. Nakasumi is admittedly wacky as part of his toy-maker persona. Despite speaking fluent English himself, he insists on and enjoys whispering into the ear of a beautiful female translator, Miss Kyoko, when meeting with Team Possible. Abilities Mr. Nakasumi is both a creative character designer and, it would seem, a pioneer of advanced technology as his Tokyo factory has only two employees and is otherwise fully automated. He is fluent in both Japanese and English. Biography Mr. Nakasumi called on Team Possible when Dr. Drakken and Shego took over his automated video game factory, which produced the Z-Boy graphics system. Drakken stole the assembly line and later turned it into a robot warrior, but Wade was able to access Nakasumi's override module and take over the robot, after he realized what the password wasCrush. Team Possible again assisted Mr. Nakasumi toward the end of Kim's Junior year. Shego attempted to kidnap Nakasumi during a parade he appeared in, but thanks to Team Possible, she was only able to get his suit. As thanks for his rescue, Nakasumi flew Team Possible back to Middleton on his private jet. Unknown to them, Drakken found some concept art for an unfinished character in Nakasumi's suit, and used it to launch his Lil' Diablo scheme. The moment Nakasumi first saw a Lil' Diablo at Bueno Nacho, he instantly recognized it as his designSo the Drama. Relationships Friends Mr. Nakasumi owes a great deal to Team Possible, and as one of their contacts in Japan is typically happy to fly them out and back on his private jet. He is especially fond of Ron, who he uses to test out his latest toys. Various members of Nakasumi's company have appeared with him. Nakasumi is always accompanied by an attractive, female translator. During the Z Boy factory crisis, his translator was a woman named Yoshiko. During the kidnapping attempt, his translator was a different woman named Kyoko. He was also seen with a team of corporate workers who were happy to do Ron's homework for him, as thanks for rescuing their president. Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Nakasumi is always shown formally dressed in a black suit, white collared shirt and a tie. Equipment Quotes From "So the Drama" * Ron: Oh, come on. You just doodle a face on, and boom, every kid on the planet wants one? * Nakasumi: Do not tell the shareholders it is so easy. They might take away my jet. Gallery naka-yo.PNG|Nakasumi and Yoshiko naka-yo2.PNG|Outside the Z Boy factory naka-ky.PNG|Kyoko and Nakasumi naka-ky2.PNG|Nakasumi's office on his jet naka-group.PNG|Ron with Nakasumi and his workers Trivia * It is likely that Nakasumi is inspired by, and perhaps an homage, to real-life Japanese game-designers and toy-makers like Gunpei Yokoi, who designed the original [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Boy_line Game Boy] - likely alluded to by the "Z-Boy" and Ken Sugimori who is the character designer and art director for Pokémon. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress He is voiced by Clyde Kusatsu. Episode Appearances References External Links # Game Boy line. Wikipedia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Boy_line (Accessed 10/17/2017) # Gunpei Yokoi. Wikipedia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gunpei_Yokoi (Accessed 10/17/2017) # Ken Sugimori. Wikipedia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_Sugimori (Accessed 10/17/2017) # Pokémon.' '''''Wikipedia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon (Accessed 10/17/2017) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males